Fairies Wear Boots
by kidstandout
Summary: because keeping sugu-chan in the harem doesn't sit right with this one author. Sugata oneshot collection.
1. How Fools Fall in Love

"I just want to thank you for giving me hope."

Suguha stood there in a confused state for a brief second.

"I don't understand."

"Before I met you, I was convinced that I was invisible. I felt like no one noticed that I even existed unless there was a big test and they need to cheat. It was even worse when girls I knew I had no shot with only noticed me for the same reason. But you were different; you wanted my help with something you genuinely like as much as I do, and you were upfront about it and not trying to lead me on to get it. But what I value most about this is that you stuck around with me after … I can't tell you how much that meant to me. Suddenly I felt like I had a chance… I felt like I could be close with someone. Granted it didn't work out how I had hoped but for a brief moment, I actually felt good about being me."

Her heart dropped when Suguha heard this, though not just out of pity for how low his self-worth was. In that moment she realized how blissfully unaware and uncaring Suguha had been of Nagata's feelings. The fact she was putting him through the same ordeal Suguha had been through made her feel that much worse.

"My only regret…"

Breaking her internal reflection, she looks up to him trying his best to hold back a stray tear with his head down.

"I wish I had been strong… maybe then…"

But before he could finish, Suguha slaps him.

"Don't you ever say that again you hear me? You are strong; you're persistent and loyal and you're not afraid to say how you feel… I wasn't kidding when I said I could learn a lot from you, you're a stronger person than I am".

For a second Nagata just stood there with a stupefied look that said 'explain'.

"I was in a… similar position as you are now, but not only was I looking in the wrong place, but I had been so conflicted and ashamed about it that by the time it blew up in my face, I was at a loss. But when you said how you felt about me that day, it made me put things in perspective. You deserve better"!

"What"?

"I may have been of upfront in my intentions, but I still used you. I knew you would get attached but I ignored this, and what makes this so much worse is that I did not expect you to stay by my side the way you did. It just makes me realize how much of a fool I am for not seeing how much I need you"!

Before he could see her falter, Suguha wrapped her arms around Nagata in a tight embrace, supporting herself on him.

"So please, don't give up on me"


	2. First Date

'_I fully expect Nagata to shower me with gifts…'_

When this thought flashed across Suguha's head, it was not to say she wanted him to do so. She's not the type to want to be pampered. That was part of the reason Suguha had been nervous to finally go out with him.

But given that she admired his persistence, she figured he at least earned a couple of dates before she inevitably lets him down easy.

_'Huh… he sent me a text?'_

The text instructed her to meet up in ALO in 10, which was kind of weird since their first date was in an hour.

_'I wonder what this is about…'_

* * *

Flying through the sylph territory forest at night was the last thing Leafa expected to do with Recon.

"Whooooooh…. Recon Slow down, why are we in such a rush?"

"I can't say, we just need to get there soon."

"Geez… you never had this much energy when we're doing a raid…"

The green fairy didn't seem to pay attention her last comment much, his face was just lit up with glee. It didn't seem like Recon was nervous; that would probably mean he had a big surprise to show Leafa. She didn't pay attention to him much before they became a thing but she knows how he acts a lot more than she was willing to admit.

"Okay, we're here!"

"Where is…. Wow…"

The sight that leafa saw was astounding; an aurora similar to the northern lights blazed across the night time sky. Multiple colored torrents of wave danced through the heavens above as an audience of two gazed on filled with amazement.

"Do you remember where we are Leafa-chan?"

The question broke her out of the trance placed on Leafa by the scenery, forcing her to take in her surroundings. There was lake nearby shaped like a u. it was almost concealed by the redwoods, as if those tree's stood guard in order to preserve the beauty serenity the lake provides to the animals that gathered there.

"It seems familiar, almost as if I've been here before."

"Believe it or not, this is actually the first spot we spawned at in ALO."

"Wait… it is? How did you remember…"

"I wanted our first date to be somewhere special… when I really thought about it, the only place that came to mind was here. Speaking of which I got you something… check your storage."

Upon doing so, she found a one piece swimsuit that wasn't previously there under the new items roster.

"Umm… I appreciate this but why a swim…. Where are your clothes!"

Suddenly Recon dashed way in a pair of green swim trunks.

"Last one in the lake is a rotten rice ball!"

"Hey!"

* * *

They spent a good hour goofing off in the pool. Since Leafa had learned how to swim a while ago, she had advantage over Recon, hence why he spent the majority of their time playing water tag as the one being it.

The two of them decided to catch their breath for a bit.

"That was fun Recon, this was great idea!"

"Thanks Leafa chan."

As their hands ended taking hold of each other while they watched the sky, Suguha couldn't help but realize how happy she had been today.

_'Okay… maybe he has earned a second or third date…'_

Little did she know that he would earn a lot more than that.

**A/N- just another sugata ficlet because FFN is really lacking on these, sue me lol**


End file.
